


Everything Must Run Its Course

by sabinelagrande



Series: Exandria NM [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Altered States, Alternate Universe - Park Rangers, Background Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Drunkenness, F/M, First Time, Keyleth Is a Good Bro, Limericks, Misunderstandings, Protective Vax, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex doesn't have a lot of opinions about Percy. At the beginning, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Must Run Its Course

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dizmo for reading this over!
> 
> An uncomfortable amount of this is autobiographical, but what can one do?

Living on-park is an adjustment, but a welcome one. Vax and Vex's final seasonal job was in the city, which was nice on some levels, but not what Vex wanted for a permanent position. This is where she thrives, where the air is fresh and clean and the forest is right at her front step, even if a deer did eat her doormat during the winter. Vax will work anywhere as long as they don't get split up, so Vex is quite content where she is.

Still, living in the middle of nowhere with only a handful of people is quite the change; Vex didn't realize how little there is to actually _do_.

Movie night is not so much a tradition as a way of regularly staving off boredom, one which generally happens to fall on Wednesday. Vex happens to be late to this one; she was doing roving contacts all day, which is a fancy way of saying she hiked three trails to explain trees to seven people. After that, she needed a shower and an excuse not to go to bed at six PM, so here she is.

They've gathered at Grog's house, as it has the biggest TV and the largest amount of seating of any in the park. When Vex walks in, Grog pours a beer from the keg in the kitchen and hands it to her without prompting.

"You're a hero," Vex tells him, before filtering out to find a seat. In the living room, Vax is fiddling with the television with encouragement from Scanlan; both the armchairs and portions of the floor have been claimed, but there's an open seat on the couch next to Percy.

Vex doesn't have a lot of opinions about Percy. He's one of the more recent additions to the permanent staff, and ever since Tiberius's detail ended, he's been living here with Grog. He stops by the VC on a semi-regular basis to share updates on his research, and she sees him socially, but she's not sure they've ever had a conversation of any length that wasn't about work. Still, that doesn't mean she can't sit by him on a couch; as a bonus, he's actually kind of hot, in a classical, aristocratic way.

Vex has no intentions towards him, mind, but it is nice for its own sake.

Either way, Vex sits down next to him, and it takes maybe two minutes for her teeth to start chattering. "It's freezing in here."

"Here, have some blanket," Percy says, holding up the edge of the throw across his lap. "We'll huddle for warmth."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Vex says. She slips under the blanket; it's small enough that she has to press herself into Percy's side, but Percy is putting out much-needed heat, enough to cover any potential awkwardness of half-cuddling with a colleague. "I have no idea why you keep it so cold in here when you don't pay the utilities."

"Grog's idea," Percy says. "He insists it's comfortable."

Vex takes a long swig of her beer before setting it aside. "Maybe Grog shouldn't make the heating and cooling decisions."

"You are welcome to suggest that to him," Percy tells her.

It's about that time that Vax and Scanlan's discussion about correct cable placement gets loud enough to stifle other conversation, but moments later, the DVD menu pops up, and all is forgiven between them.

When Vax pulls his hand out from behind the entertainment center, there's a cracking noise. "Shit," Vax says, peering in. "I broke the outlet cover."

"Just add it to the list of things the superintendent doesn't need to know," Scanlan says. "If he found out about a third of the shit we do, he'd fire us all on the spot."

"If you don't think Mercer knows the minutest detail of every action we take, you are deluding yourself," Vax says. "Just like we all know Grog dances to Shakira while he's cleaning the fee booth."

"What?" Grog says, poking his head in from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Vax says. "Should we start the movie?"

Vex has already seen the movie in question, which is unremarkable but not such that she'd leave instead of watching it again. She tucks her feet under her on the couch, a movement that presses her closer to Percy. He puts his arm around her absently, his chin resting lightly on top of her head, and it feels natural, just a way to fit together comfortably. Vex wonders fleetingly what else would be natural with Percy; maybe it's just her mood, but she could see herself kissing him, maybe even doing more. He's obviously good at cuddling, which is a nice start, and Vex finds that she's not opposed to finding out what else he's good at.

However, right now she's much too tired to do anything except lean against him. The room is so chilly, but he's still blissfully warm. Maybe if she shuts her eyes for just a moment-

The next thing she knows, Vax is shaking her shoulder; she's alone on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Hi, drunky," Vax says.

Vex yawns. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he tells her. "You fell asleep."

"What happened to Percy?" she asks blurrily.

"He was very gentlemanly when you passed out on him, but he went to bed a few minutes ago," Vax says.

"I didn't pass out," Vex protests. "Anyway, it's his fault for being so comfortable."

"Right," Vax says, taking the blanket when she unwinds it from herself. "Now I'm going to give you to Pike, and she's going to pour you into bed."

"I really did fall asleep from sheer exhaustion," Vex says as she stands. "I didn't even finish my beer."

"I know," he says, kissing her forehead. "I'm just fucking with you. But do go home."

Pike duly leads Vex back to her apartment, where Vex proceeds to fall face-first into bed. Percy is still on her mind when she falls asleep again, but it doesn't stick.

\--

Visitation is slow to pick up as spring wears on, but Vex isn't surprised. These are the times when the park actually gets shit done, things that will immediately fall by the wayside once the VC is full every day. Lillith comes down from the regional office and reorganizes a bunch of stuff in the collections; a pair of very dour instructors come and do WFR training, one of whom melts more than a little whenever Keyleth comes by. Vex spends some time working on research with RM, including an overnight with Vax and Percy where Vex very nearly gets a glimpse of Trinket.

Vex is okay with it being nearly, because while she's sure he would love her, Trinket is still a wild bear. Such a shame.

There are other times, "weekends" and evenings, where there's not much to do. They find ways to fill it, some more legal than others. Vex doesn't smoke pot all that often; if she thought she had to, she would give it up immediately, but there's a reason the Park Service doesn't drug test. That reason is closely linked with this afternoon's activity, which is not one for the residential area.

Keyleth likes a contact high, so they're in her Subaru, positioned on an overlook that, while technically open, is rarely used this time of year. Keyleth is still sitting in the driver's seat, but she has it leaned back so far that she's practically level with Vex, who's in the back seat. Scanlan called shotgun, and he has his back to the dashboard and his feet propped up.

"And then he told us to have a nice day and drove off," he says, the conclusion of a tale that Vex has not believed one word of, and Keyleth breaks into giggles. "Thank you, thank you."

"That was quite the story," Vex says. "I'm shocked you didn't invite Pike along so she could hear it."

"Her hair is radiant and her body is smokin' hot, but she is required to tell Mercer if she finds out about all the weed," Scanlan says. "And I really love her, but I also really love this weed."

"Hear, hear," Percy says from the back, where he's sprawled out between the spare tire and a sack of reusable grocery bags.

"Besides, Pike can hear it later," Scanlan says. "She can listen while I tell it to our children."

"That story's not exactly kid-friendly," Keyleth says.

"Maybe a lullaby instead," Scanlan agrees.

There's a pause in the conversation, and Keyleth turns the radio up; it would be longer, except that Percy sighs deeply and declares, "This song is about _us_."

"How's that joint treating you, Percival?" Scanlan says, grinning.

"I am well and truly baked, thank you," Percy says, and he takes another drag, like Scanlan has only just made him remember the burning thing in his hand. "But really, are you listening to this song?"

"I think it fits," Vex says, though she's only half listening. She lets her hand fall over the back of the seat; without meaning to, she lands in Percy's hair, and she curls a lock of it around her finger. It's softer than she expected, but then, she's never known if it was natural or bleached to hell and back. Percy offers her his joint; instead of taking it, Vex leans over and puts her lips around it where he holds it. Her lips brush against his fingertips as she inhales, and for a moment, she thinks she sees Percy's eyes widen.

She wonders what it would be like to bend down and kiss him, not that she could from this angle without falling into the trunk with him. His lips would be covered in the same sticky oil as hers, his mouth the same acrid taste, but maybe there would be more to it. Maybe she could taste him, get to know him, find out what he's like underneath everything. She could find out so much from his mouth, all his little secrets bare if she just leans down and presses hers to his.

She tips her head back and blows the smoke at the roof. She is high as _shit_.

The high wears off eventually, but Vex finds herself coming back to it, turning the matter of Percy over in her head. It's interesting to think about, but it's probably nothing.

\--

Late spring shades into early summer, and Vex sees more of Percy; once interp goes to 4-5-9, they share a day off every other week. It becomes a habit to ride to town together for groceries or lunch, where Percy is understanding of Vex's almost obsessive thrift shop combing and Vex doesn't tease him too much about his expensive but boring eating habits. It occurs to Vex more than once that in any other situation, this would probably constitute dating, but things are just different when you live like they do. It's just natural, like so much of whatever is between them is natural, and Vex is content to let it follow its own course.

Until.

In every ranger's life, a little detail must fall, and it's Pike this time; they're loaning her out to Vasselheim NP for three months, and the mood in the park is only mostly despondent.

"I need my buddy Pike," Grog says tearfully when she breaks the news, wrapping her up in a hug that would crush a lesser woman.

"I'll be back," Pike assures him. "Don't worry. You can handle things without me."

"But I don't _want_ to," Grog wails, and despite how much she'll miss her friend, it takes everything Vex has in her not to laugh.

A big send-off is in order, of course; it's Pike, so the feel is more calm and morally upright than it might be for someone else. They sit around a campfire, drinking and laughing and talking; Mercer almost never stays for parties, but he's there, regaling the crowd with one of his epic tales. Gilmore is also making a rare appearance, laughing his big, rich laugh, Vax leaning ever so slightly into his side.

The conversation drifts into praise for Pike, professions of how much they'll miss her, and Scanlan stands up. "I composed a little poem for this occasion," he says. He clears his throat theatrically before beginning:

"Pike is our favorite LE,  
Whose beauty is easy to see,  
But they need her at VASS,  
It's a kick in the ass,  
We'll miss her, but most of all me."

"Aww, thanks, Scanlan," Pike says, and she kisses him on the cheek.

"It was worth every minute I toiled over it," Scanlan says, putting a hand to his face.

"How many minutes was that?" Vax asks.

"At least ten," Scanlan says, unashamed.

The evening wears on, the sky darkening from red to purple to black, and still the campfire burns. It's all very scenic, but an unfortunate thing happens:

Vex gets completely fucked up drunk.

Ultimately it's Gilmore's fault. The liquor selections are copious but catch-as-catch-can; Scanlan showed up with half a bottle of two-buck chuck and Grog with a six-pack of homebrew, while Keyleth is drinking a delicate blend of elderflower liqueur and Sprite from a Nalgene. However, around the time that Mercer leaves, Gilmore starts passing around shots from a beautiful green glass bottle of- of something, Vex loses track of what early on.

"What proof is this?" Keyleth asks, after taking a sip and pulling a weird face.

Gilmore laughs. "I have no idea."

So Gilmore keeps giving out these shots, and Vex keeps taking them, and pretty soon she is three sheets to the wind. Joining her on this drunken journey is Percy, who is drinking most of the rest of Gilmore's shots; Vex is taking them because it's free liquor, but Percy is taking them because he's quite refined, apparently familiar with whatever it is already and delighted to have some. Unfortunately for him, having good taste does not impede the effects of alcohol, so after a few rounds, he is just as fucked up as Vex.

Vex knows she's drunk, and she's just self-aware enough to know she's too drunk for this party. The next time she excuses herself for the bathroom, she doesn't come back; she almost stays in her apartment, but she chooses a picnic table outside instead, one separated off from the rest of the campfire circle. The glow from the fire still reaches a bit, finding her in soft splashes of half-light. The sky is full of stars, and she's content to sit like this for a long time, drunk and happy and alive.

She doesn't know how long she stays there alone, staring at the Milky Way where it gashes across the sky. She's not looking for company, but she's also not _not_ looking for company, so when Percy comes over, she indicates the bench next to her, offering him a seat. On his way he stumbles over a tree root, catching himself before he can fall, and somehow it's incredibly endearing.

"I am very drunk," Percy says, flopping down beside her.

"Same here," Vex says. "I'm not drinking anything else that Gilmore's pouring."

"I would," Percy replies. "I'm just not drinking that much of it ever again."

They lapse into companionable silence. When the fire flickers, it flashes across his face, and Vex studies it, the way it makes his features look so warm. She must stare longer than she thinks, because Percy catches her; she thinks he might be blushing, but there's no way to tell in this light.

For whatever reason, she puts her hand on Percy's thigh; he's more muscular than she expected, and she runs her hand up and down, feeling the firmness under her fingers. She knows she's getting close to sensitive areas, and she is so far from giving a fuck about that.

"That's a little inappropriate," Percy says, putting his hand over hers and entwining their fingers, but he doesn't move her hand, which is still on his inner thigh. "What will the neighbors think?"

"You're one to talk," Vex says. She bats at his other hand where it hangs over her shoulder, perilously close to her breasts, but she doesn't dislodge it.

Percy leans over, speaking into her ear. "Then we'll just be inappropriate together, shall we?"

Vex's entire body thrums with anticipation. She was mild on Percy at the beginning, but they're getting closer and closer, and this could be it, this could be where they collide. Vex is bare inches from his mouth, so close she can almost feel his breath. She wants nothing more than to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until she's satisfied, then go far past that. They lock eyes for a moment, and Vex knows Percy can see into her. She can see back, and even under the haze of the alcohol, she can see how much Percy wants this to happen. In the back of her mind she wonders if she's wrong, if she shouldn't do this, if this is a bad time, but everything else is swept up in her intense need for him.

Naturally, this is exactly when Vax and Keyleth walk up.

And naturally, Vax is livid.

Vax grabs Percy by the wrist, lifting it off Vex's shoulder. "If you'll kindly take your hands off my sister and find your own bed, _alone_ ," he says coldly.

"I didn't-" Percy stammers, wide-eyed. "I wasn't-"

"Vax, leave it," Vex says, glaring at him.

"And let's just walk you back to your room," Keyleth says, putting her hands on Vex's shoulders and steering her away from Percy. Vex doesn't let go of his hand until she's too far away to hold on any longer. The look on Percy's face is a combination of longing and terror, and Vex wants nothing more than to reach out to him again.

Vex looks around, trying to see who else is watching her get busted like a teenager, but the party has broken up, no one left but Grog and Pike, who are deep in conversation and not even glancing her way. If she fights back, they're going to notice, and it's that thought that keeps her from trying to bolt when Keyleth frog-marches her back to their apartment.

"I wasn't going to have sex with Percy," Vex says, as Keyleth guides her into the bedroom; in the enclosed space she can tell that she's being overly loud, but she doesn't care. "I don't want to have sex with Percy."

"Uh huh," Keyleth says, sitting Vex down on her bed. "Why don't we take these shoes off?"

"Only sometimes I want to," Vex says, and she doesn't resist when Keyleth unties her boots and pulls them off. "I want to a lot. Most of the time."

"Here's some water," Keyleth says, holding out a glass. Vex doesn't even know when she went to get it, and she considers that maybe Keyleth conjured it out of the air. "You'll feel better if you drink it."

"Keyleth, should I have sex with Percy?" Vex asks.

"Drink up," Keyleth says, putting the glass of water to Vex's lips and tipping it into her mouth. "There you go, finish the whole thing."

Vex drinks the water and looks up at Keyleth. "You didn't answer."

Keyleth purses her lips. "If you still want to do it tomorrow, then go for it," she says.

"I can tell when you're humoring me," Vex says, and Keyleth throws up her hands.

"Fine, have sex with Percy if you want," Keyleth says. "See if he'll put you to bed when you're drunk as hell."

"Maybe I will," Vex fires back, but immediately she feels bad. "I'm sorry, Kiki, you're such a good friend."

"And there's the drunk Vex I know," Keyleth says, brushing Vex's hair off her forehead. "Get some rest."

"I love you," Vex says, laying down and curling up. "You're the best."

"I know," Keyleth says; she turns out the light, getting into her own bed. "Now sleep."

Vex wakes up with a terrible taste in her mouth and Percy still in her head.

In all, it could have been worse.

\--

For a week after everything that doesn't happen with Percy, Vex is strangely busy; she has evening meetings with community groups, shifts that don't end until well into the night, and two days of off-site training. When all that is over, when things die down for the moment, she almost lets the whole event slide by her, lets the whole Percy thing just do what it will, but she can't.

"I have some things to go over with you," she tells him on one of his visits to the VC, when Vax is out of earshot.

Percy looks more surprised than she expected, but he recovers deftly. "After work, in the lounge?"

"You're on," Vex says.

The lounge sits in the middle of the row of on-park apartments, between Keyleth and Vex's and Lyra's. "Lounge" is something of a misnomer, because it is actually the laundry room; there is one ratty couch that has been there since time immemorial, a washer and dryer, and not much else, making it a relatively lightly used space. Vex doesn't even bother changing before she meets Percy, just throws a cardigan on to cover her uniform shirt. After all this, she doesn't feel the need to impress him, and if things go her way, it won't matter what she's wearing in a little while anyway.

Percy beat her there and is currently watching a gray and green load of laundry spin in the dryer. He looks up when Vex enters, but he doesn't say anything, just lets her walk over and sit down next to him.

"So," Vex says, drawing it out.

"First things first," Percy says. "For what it's worth, Vax and Keyleth did the right thing. I'm glad our first time wasn't drunk and sloppy."

"First time?" Vex says, pretending to be aghast. "How presumptuous."

"What?" Percy says, alarmed. "Vex, you're not saying-" He stops. "Oh. You're fucking with me."

"Absolutely," Vex says.

Percy lapses into silence for a long moment; Vex almost interrupts, but she can see him thinking. Better to let him get it out. "I think we understand each other," he says. "I think we always have."

"Understand this," Vex says, and launches herself at Percy, who catches her without a moment's hesitation.

Kissing Percy is everything Vex hoped, and she hoped for a lot. The anticipation made the final event delicious, but if she'd known he was this good at it, she'd have been kissing him all along. She laces a hand into his hair, climbing halfway into his lap as the kiss deepens, hot and wet and so fucking sweet. She thought she could learn him like this, figure him out, but all she knows is that she needs to know more.

It's funny how much weight she put on what he tastes like, but his mouth tastes of honey-flavored lip balm and nothing more.

Vex licks her lips when they finally part. "Burt's Bees?"

Percy looks a little sheepish. "I may have been a little overzealous in my application, but in fairness, I hoped this was going to happen."

"Oh, it's happening," Vex says, grinning.

Percy looks around uncertainly. "Is it happening in the lounge? There's no lock on the door."

"Keyleth is home by now," she says, suddenly deflating.

"Grog might already have left for the bat count," Percy says, "but there's no guarantee."

"I'm willing to risk it," Vex says, because her other options are the woods and not doing it; she could manage one of those, but the other is too much to bear. She jumps up and grabs him by the wrist. "Come on."

Vex doesn't really care who sees; there's nothing out of the ordinary about the two of them walking together, and even if there were, it wouldn't be as important as getting to their destination as quickly as possible.

"Do we try to be stealthy or announce our presence?" Percy asks quietly, as they reach his front door.

Vex tries the handle. "Locked," she says. "I think we're in the clear."

Percy produces his key and ushers Vex in, shutting the door behind them. The lights are all off and the shades drawn; that's as far as Vex gets in her examination before she lets herself fall against the door and pulls Percy to her.

They make it to the bedroom somehow; there are at least three stops on the way, but Vex can't get enough of him, can't stand to be separated when they've been so close to this for so long. Percy actually picks her up the last time, carrying her into his bedroom and kicking the door shut. He deposits her on the bed and climbs in after her, kissing her again and again; she clutches at him, unwilling to give him up, unwilling to stop now that she has what she wanted so badly.

Vex could spend all night kissing and touching, but she could spend all night fucking too, and she knows which one she'd prefer. "Condom," she gasps, and Percy groans against her skin. For a terrible split-second, she wonders if that means he doesn't have one, but then he nods, reaching out. 

One-handed, he fumbles for the nightstand, pulling out the drawer so far that it almost falls, but he comes up with an unopened box of condoms. Vex takes them, ripping the box open and tossing it away. She pulls a condom off the strip, tearing the package open and rolling it on quickly, and then it's happening, he's finally pushing into her, and it's so good she doesn't know what to do with it, other than hook her legs around his waist and hold on.

Some other time they'll take it slow; some other time they'll luxuriate in it, but right now that's not what they need. This is a culmination, a moment of fruition, and nothing matters like reaching that breaking point, that zenith. Vex is leaving scratch marks on Percy's skin, Percy's fingertips marking out bruises on hers, but it's not important. If anything, it's more, an addition and not a detraction, proof of how much this means.

Vex is so close, inches, millimeters away; she pulls Percy down, kissing him hard as she comes, clinging to him as tight as she can. It's only seconds before Percy follows her over, his hands tight on her hips as he finally gives it up. And then they're there, just looking at each other, breathing hard as they recover, taking it all in, everything finally in place. The moment stretches on and on; Percy puts his forehead to hers, and she wraps a hand around the back of his neck, holding him there.

Percy moves first, politely rolling to the side instead of collapsing onto her; Vex turns towards him, her leg across his thighs to keep him in place. She wouldn't dare let him go, not now, not when they're finally where they're supposed to be, where all of this has been leading them.

"How was that?" Percy asks, still breathless, and Vex laughs.

"Everything it should have been," she says, and the corner of Percy's mouth goes up.

\--

Vex comes to consciousness slowly; it's warm, soft sunlight filtering in through the curtains above the bed. Percy is still next to her, his arm slung across her stomach, and he looks sweetly rumpled, so relaxed in his sleep.

A shock of cold washes over Vex all of a sudden, and she looks around desperately for a clock. She scrabbles on the nightstand, her hand landing on a small clock radio, and she pulls it to her, peering at the numbers with a sense of chilled dread.

It is seven forty-five.

She was due at the VC at seven thirty. 

Vax will walk in promptly at eight o'clock.

"Shit," Vex says, untangling herself from Percy and hopping out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit."

Percy rouses. "What's wrong?" he asks blurrily.

"Fuck, Vax is going to kill me," Vex says, hurriedly snatching up her uniform components from where they litter the room and pulling them on; at least she has them here and doesn't have to spend precious time going to her apartment. She looks back at Percy, who is completely naked and blinking at her owlishly, and for a fraction of a second she almost jumps right back in bed. "I- I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, then," Percy says, sounding confused, but Vex doesn't have time to worry about it.

Vex makes it to the VC twenty minutes after her shift starts, ten minutes before the VC actually opens for business, and goes through the opening SOP like a woman possessed. Miraculously, she gets everything done, and Vax comes in right on time.

Hopefully Vax will not notice that she's out of breath, but of all the things he could notice, that would be extremely mild.

They have some early visitors, people getting a head start on the day, and things stay a low level of busy until about mid-morning. The VC empties out after that, a nice break, and Vex spends it stuffing envelopes for information requests.

"That's not your shirt," Vax says, sounding intrigued, and Vex only just stops herself from freezing in place.

"Hmm?" Vex says distractedly, despite the fact that she knows instantly, with crystal clarity, that she picked up Percy's shirt from the floor this morning.

"That's a men's shirt," Vax says.

Vex looks down at the shirt, examining it like she doesn't know what's going on. "I grabbed a handful from the cast-offs," she says. "I only care whether or not they fit."

"Should have put this one back," Vax says, plucking at one shoulder. "It's too big."

"I'll take that under advisement," Vex tells him. Vax looks unsatisfied with that answer, but says nothing more.

Scanlan shows up around noon, since his shift won't end until nine; he comes in talking to someone, and Vex's heart jumps in the most peculiar way when she realizes it's Percy. Percy, who apparently managed to grab one of his own shirts this morning and thus is not wearing Vex's, is explaining something about ground penetrating radar, and Vex can tell from Scanlan's reaction that he really has no idea what Percy is talking about.

Percy looks over at Vex, finally; Vex isn't sure what she expected to see on his face, but Percy is nonchalant in a way that seems oddly forced. That's fine, though. If he wants to play it cool, cool is a thing Vex can do. She can worry about hot later.

Vax looks from Percy to Vex, from Vex to Percy, and Vex knows she's been caught.

Just then, an entire busload of people who speak only French walks in, and Vax, Vex, and Scanlan go into crisis mode. Despite Percy's attitude, he steps up, being one of the only people at the park who actually speaks French. It's an hour before he manages to get back to his actual job, but Vex is indebted to him, enough so that she favors him with a wink. Vax already knows, so fuck it, but Percy seems far less affected than Vex would like.

"You slept with Percy," Vax says, the next time they have an empty VC, which is well into the afternoon.

"Wait, what?" Scanlan says from the other room.

"Fuck off, Scanlan," Vex says. She crosses her arms. "And what if I did?"

"I don't care if you sleep with Percy-" Vax starts.

"Yes, you do," Vex says.

"I'm not going to keep you from sleeping with Percy," Vax amends, "but it needed to be your decision, not the liquor's."

"There's nothing wrong with doing something drunk if you'd do it sober," Vex says; there is still a head of brown hair sticking out from the museum, and she glares at it. "Scanlan, I said fuck off."

"I'm not going to apologize for caring about you, so drop it," Vax says sharply. There's no responding to a thing like that; Vex is aware that Vax has the moral high ground, and she hates it when he's right.

"Whatever," Vex says. "I'm going to go check on the NHA inventory."

"Fine," Vax says, despite the fact that he usually does it, only partially for an excuse to talk to Gilmore. It's just as well, because when Vex gets to the NHA office, Gilmore isn't there anyway. She counts t-shirts until she feels better, only returning in time to deal with the last rush of visitors and the closing of the VC. She doesn't explain herself or apologize to Vax, but she bumps his shoulder with hers when they go to take in the flag. He bumps hers in return, and that's all the conversation they really need to have about it.

The day is over, the evening officially hers, and Vex knows where she wants to spend it. She and Percy failed to make any plans, too busy with more important activities, but she doesn't think it will be hard to talk him into, well, anything she wants, to be honest.

She thinks this until she knocks on his door; there's no answer, though the lights are on. She frowns to herself, waiting a moment and then knocking again. There's still no answer, so she goes around the back, knocking on the kitchen door. The door finally opens; Percy is there, and he does not look pleased.

"Yes, I'm here," he says irritably. 

She steps around him into the kitchen. "Don't be so excited, darling, it's only me," she says, a little annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Percy demands, and Vex looks at him strangely.

"I'll give you three guesses," she says, "and the first two don't count."

"I think you should go," Percy says.

"You can throw me out if you want, but I'm not going without an explanation," Vex says, stepping into his space.

For a moment, Percy looks like he's not going to say anything. "You could have had the decency to-" he breaks off, making a sound of frustration. "I don't appreciate what you did to me."

"You appreciated it last night," Vex counters. "Twice, as I recall."

"I would rather I hadn't," Percy says coldly.

"What is your fucking problem?" Vex says, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back when he makes to walk away. "When did you decide I was a bad decision?"

"Right around the time you ran out of my room without a second glance, talking about your brother's opinion of what we'd done," Percy says, through clenched teeth.

It's interesting; Vex didn't know her heart could break and mend at the same time. She kind of wants to cry and she kind of wants to laugh, but neither seems quite right.

"Oh, darling," Vex says, putting her arms around Percy's neck; he doesn't resist when she pulls him to her, but he doesn't reciprocate either. "I ran out because I was late for work. I only just beat Vax there, and he was scheduled to start thirty minutes after me."

Percy stares at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "That certainly changes things," he says finally.

"You scared me, you asshole," she says, letting him go and smacking him on the arm. "Next time, don't be a dick without talking to me."

"Next time, set an alarm," Percy says.

"Touche," Vex replies. She tilts her head. "You really were devastated, weren't you?"

"Absolutely," Percy says. "But you weren't much better."

"We are a pair," she says, putting her arms around him again.

"Have dinner with me," he says.

"Is that your way of asking for a date?" Vex asks.

"Actually, I was just about to cook when you showed up," Percy tells her. "But if you want to go on a date to my kitchen, then by all means."

"It's cheap and centrally located," she says. "Who could ask for a better date spot?"

"I should have known you'd have put cheap on your list of criteria," Percy says.

"What can I say," Vex says. She winks at him, and this time, it finds its mark, making him blush just the slightest bit. "I know what I like."

"Do you, now?" Percy says, smiling.

"Naturally," Vex says, and things unfurl from there.


End file.
